in the case of refrigerant compressors used for air conditioning and heat pump applications, sound has become an increasingly important criteria for judging user acceptance. Accordingly, there is a demand for improved refrigerant compressors and refrigeration systems which are quieter than those presently available, while sacrificing none of the advantages of existing compressors and refrigeration systems.
In this regard, the design and use of compressor unit housings must take into account many factors including the gas flow volumes and flow patterns within the housing and the space limitations of the housing with regard to accommodating various compressor components including the sizes, shapes and arrangement, e.g., of discharge mufflers, suction plenums, discharge gas shock loops and the like. For example, while improved sound attenuation, in some instances, achieved by is modifying the compressor suspension system, shock loop arrangement, mounting springs, top stabilizer spring mounting, mounting brackets, housing thickness, or the like, prior designs incorporating such modifications have increased the weight of the unit to such an extent that the added shipping and handling costs as well as the additional expenses of material and manufacturing have more than offset the advantages attained in the resulting noise reduction.